Familiar with Princess
by Fairy Tail's Top Mage
Summary: Princess Henrietta was always jealous of Louise and Saito. So when she decides to summon a familiar of her own, she gets a shinobi who just finished a war of his own.


**Hello everyone. Fairy Tail's Top Mage here. This is a Familiar of Zero and Naruto crossover idea I had. I been wondering what there was a distinct lack of Henrietta and Naruto pairings. Anyways, here you go.**

**I do not own Naruto or Familiar of Zero. I also do not own any other elements I use.**

"This is it Sasuke..."

"Right Naruto..."

The battlefield was silent even thousands of shinobi watched as two teenagers face off. They both stood a distance from the smiling corpse of Obito Uchiha and the mangled one of Madara Uchiha.

The messiah of the shinobi was Naruto Uzumaki. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He was 5'6 ft tall and was tanned. He was wearing an orange and black jumpsuit. Naruto was panting heavily as he stared off with the boy across from him. Multiple cuts were on his body.

The pariah of the shinobi was Sasuke Uchiha. He had raven black hair and coal colored black eyes. He was 5'6 as well, but unlike his counterpart, was pale. He wore a grey, high-collared short sleeve shirt with a purple belt tied around his waste. However, his shirt was ripped, showing a spiral indent.

They said nothing else as they began their signature techniques.

* * *

Princess Henrietta was mostly alone.

Sure, she had Louise, Agnes and Wales but it was different. Louise and Wales were always away and Agnes was never the buddy-buddy type.

The princess could get any friend if she wanted. She was very pretty.

She wanted a familiar.

The relationship between them was amazing. Even if they didn't completely know it. She wanted one just like that. One where they didn't have to hide and were always together.

The girl stood in her room, only wearing a see-through pink gown. The triangle water mage held up her wand and began to chant, using the same as Louise.

_"My name is Henrietta de Tristian."_

* * *

_"My name is Henrietta de Tristian."_

Naruto didn't pause as he continued to run towards his first friend. He figured he must of heard someone introduce themselves to someone. It made him smile.

_"My servant who resides somewhere in this vast universe!"_

Now Naruto was beginning to get alarmed. This voice was in his head! The boy was now half the distance towards Sasuke.

_"My divine, beautiful, wise and powerful servant heed my call!"_

It was beginning to scare him. Naruto outstretched his hand. Although, he was wondering why Kuruma wasn't saying anything.

_"I wish and assert from the very bottom of my heart, Answer my guidance and appear."_

_**"Rasengan!"**_

_**"Chidori!"**_

* * *

Henrietta closed her eyes as a puff of smoke appear in front of her, in a comedic way.

"Did it fail?" She wondered miserably. Although, she was happy that she didn't cause an explosion to alarm anyone in the palace.

She attempted to fan the smoke away before something grabbed her wrist. She held in a gasp as its grip tightened.

_"__Anata wa daredesu!" _Henrietta found herself staring at the man across from her, mesmerized by his sapphire blue eyes. _"Yoku!"_

"Princess!" Agnes busted down the door and didn't waste haste as she jumped towards the blond, intent on cutting off his hand. The guards behind her moved to protect her.

The blond didn't even glance at them as a yellow shroud quickly covered his body. Henrietta turned red as she felt warmth resonate in her body. Her breathing became heavy.

Multiple arms sprouted from his body and grabbed the Agnes and the guards. An extra arm sprouted from his hand and made some type of spiraling orb.

_'He can use magic?' _Not knowing how deadly the spell would be, Henrietta put her hand on the man's cheek, which made him pause. She ignored the struggling of her guards.

"We don't mean you any harm."

* * *

_"Nous ne voulons pas de mal."_

Naruto paused at the sincere tone in the beautiful woman's voice. He slowly let down his nine-tails chakra cloke and listened as the guards fell to the ground, holding their necks in an attempt to breathe.

_"Qui êtes-vous?"_

He couldn't understand a word she was saying but he felt compelled to tell her his name.

"Naruto Uzumaki..."

She smiled and walked towards him. He tensed as he saw her lean in.

_'Is she going to kiss me?' _Naruto thought frantically. The first/last time a girl kissed him was when that physco lady tried to kill him.

Soon her lips connected with his making his eyes widened. He couldn't help but note how her lips tasted like cherries.

Once it ended, he felt an intense pain on his chest. He gasped as he fell to his knees. He could hear calling his name as the world went black.

* * *

Henrietta didn't leave her familiar's bed since he passed out yesterday.

Agnes had asked her what was going on as soon as she gained her bearings. She was distraught at the thought of another Saito running around but the Princess quickly calmed her saying he was one of a kind.

She was currently in her attire to become queen. She wanted to postpone but she had no choice. Her country came first.

"I'm sorry for forcing you here..." She whispered. She got up and prepared to leave when she heard a groan.

"What in sage's name...?" The boy yawned as he sat up from his bed. He scratched his hed as he yesterday's events entered his mind.

_'That lady! Have I been catured?'_

He prepared to jump out of bed when he felt someone push him back in. He gaped as he saw the lady of his concern staring at him sternly.

"Oh no you don't. You seemed pretty hurt yesterday and I don't think you should move." He blinked at her words.

"I can understand you?" She also blinked before smiling widely.

"Thank Brimir! I'm glad we won't have any misunderstandings now."

"Not that I'm not comfortable, but where have you summoned me?"

"This is Halkeginia. We are in the country of Tristan. My name is Henrietta." Naruto chuckled before standing up. He strectched much to her ire.

"Alright Henrietta. What do you need help with? Stopping a tyrant, save the world or bare your children?" She turned red as she covered her face.

_'Now that I think about it, I need help with all three.'_

She coughed before trying to put on a serious face.

"I summoned you because I need a familiar. A creature that stands by my side and help me."

"I'm human...?"

"That's besides the point!" She pouted as she crossed her arms under her chest. "And besides, I have you under contract. Its on your chest."

The boy took off his shirt much to her embarrassment. The giant runes were there much to his amazement.

"Well damn."

**I decided to cut this short as I wanted this up today. This was my most wanted story to my surprise. Have a good weekend.**


End file.
